Crazy
by greyridinghood67
Summary: what if when in new moon when edward left, bella became depressed, but instead of becoming and adrenaline junkie, she just changed everything about herself? even her mind?
1. Chapter 1

Crazy

Hey guys its me greyridighood67 this is a new story idea ihad come up with 2 days ago and I thought id do a teaser chapter to see what you guys think because its up to you whether this story gets continued so make sure you review…..

Chapter 1 Changing

I was in the bathroom at charlies house. I had a pair of scissors in my hand. I was completely naked and for once I wasn't ashamed of my body. The cullens let a year ago today; and in that year I had gotten a permanent tan, I had stopped being clumsy- I knew it was all in my head-, and now I was saying signora to my long mahogany hair. I was chopping it all off; I would soon look like Halle Berry in, Catwoman ( one of my fav movies!) . _SNIP! SNIP! SNIP!_ It was done. I smiled at myself. It wasn't my sweet bella smile. No. it was my new smile. It was the smile of a crazy person.

Review! Do you want me to continue? Tell me! Seriously, it takes 30 seconds. Seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

An hey guys its me greyridinghood67 and I'm so very very sorry that I haven't updated but you see my boyfriend had spinal fluid in his brain so we've (me and his family ) have been running around trying to help him. He was at Carolinas northeast medical center and nothing had happened so when took him to duke and they've done a lot and he's been out and back in again but the thing is that they don't know what's wrong with him. That's the scariest thing. The fact that they don't know what's wrong with him. So I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile and if I don't update as often you know why. Anyway heres the next chapter in crazy…

Edward POV

We had to go back. Now. Alice had said. We all knew where she was talking about. Carlisle had asked why. Alice had said that if we didn't go back that Bella sweet innocent Bella was going to be kidnapped and put into an insane asylum. We all immediately started to pack.

We arrived in forks and enrolled into high school again.

A/N by the way guys this is set that Edward left Bella in the forest and this is right around the time eclipse starts. = D

It was Sunday and we were all preparing to see Bella again. We were all nervous. Very nervous.

Next day

We had pulled up in the parking lot and saw Bella's truck. Except her truck now had scratches and rainbow colors slung all over it. Hmm.

First period

We were headed to first period when I was hit with the smell of strawberries and freesias. Bella. Suddenly though a girl with a haircut similar to Alice's but just a tad longer came skipping, literally, past us. She was the lovely Bella like smell, but that couldn't be right. She stopped when she saw us. She turned around and looked at us. Her doe eyes widened. And she suddenly screamed an ear piercing scream. Her eyes were filled with terror. She stopped screaming and started to laugh. It sounded like bells. She ran forward at full speed and had anger in her eyes. She was aiming at jasper. Jasper looked scared at shocked. When she was close she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She buried her head into jasper's neck. He, to put it simply, was frozen in shock. She leaned back looked him in the face, then shoved her lips onto his. She held them there for about a minute then removed them. She took her arms back so she was doing a full backbend and placed her hands on the ground. She then took her legs off one then the other and started to do back handsprings down the hall. She did 7 off them before landing on her feet and started to skip down the hall again.

What the HELL just happened!?

Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!


	3. Chapter 3

Next chappie!

Jasper POV

I couldn't believe it! A girl that looked; smelled like Bella had just kissed me! My whole family was in shock. Emmet burst out, "what the hell was that?!" that was such like Emmet to say that in this situation. Rosalie came out of her shock momentarily to smack him on the back of the head. "Ow! Rose!" she was glaring at him. "but seriously, what was that?" though he was being silly, he did have a point. Edward spoke, " I think it was Bella. Cause it smelled like her but she didn't act the same." I spoke, "I don't think it's as important as what is was, but who it was."

A/N okay so pretty good for my first chapter as a drabble and I'm gonna be lazy and give myself some stretch room and make it 100 to 150 words. Give me a break! It's my first drabble….


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! One chappie everyday! Deal?

P.S here are the relationships

Carlisle luv Esme

Rosalie luv Emmet

Jazzy no Alice

Edward no Bella

Edward luv Alice

And jazzy and Bella are not in a relationship. Hint hint.

What happened was Edward left because he was cheating on her with Alice and didn't want to deal with her anymore. Jazzy found out. So they left. Jazzy doesn't have a mate. At the moment. Oh and im gonna write a prequel to this story and it'll be called, "One sided love" it'll be put up after this chapter. Enjoy…

Jazzy POV

I had for some strange reason to find out who this strange girl was. She had a pixie cut but compared to Alice's it was more of a boy cut. She wore Capri overalls and bright yellow tights with black converse. She looked over at me as if I was transparent. She focused on me and smiled. It unnerved me. I used to smile like that in the wars. I got up and walked over to her table. She sat all alone and it was like the other students leaned away from her. I sat and she looked up. I saw what she was drawing. A pair of amber eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

this chapter is unbeta'd i am still looking for one. and also i am sooo terrribly sorry for not updating sooner but my best friend moved her cousin died my aunts son birthday happened the a coupl weeks ago she died then i found out my mom had a tumor now she has cancer so yay! still sorry for not updating guys sorry

* * *

jasper POV

* * *

"You like to draw?" I asked her. She didn't even look up at me as she nodded continuing to draw."You're good." she looked up now, "Thanks." continuing to draw. "You're the girl who kissed me, right? she nodded, "Why?" but before she could answer the school slut, Lauren Malory pulled me away, "EWWWWWW! Baby, like don't get so close to her, you'll like totally catch it." I roughly pulled my arm of her cheaply manicured hands, "Get off Lauren, what am i gonna catch? Cooties?", and I sat back down next to the girl. Lauren just stood there for a few minutes before circling me, "Like cooties are for like fifth graders. No one like is like that immature. what im saying is, you'll catch crazy."


	6. Chapter 6

hey you guys! um this is unbeta'd and i own nothing but my christmas presents!

* * *

jasper POV

* * *

I couldn't believe that Lauren had just called this girl crazy to her face! it made me so mad for some reason; it made me want to smack her! but I didn't. I just got up and went and to sit with the poor mystery girl. she was still drawing her pair of amber eyes but now she had added a nose, mouth, hair a face and neck. I could see who it was. Rosalie, in all her shining glory. the girl smiled at the drawing but a few crystalline tears were running down her face, and one dripped onto her perfect masterpiece; onto Rosalie's eye and trailed down her face making it seem not as if the girl but Rosalie who was crying.


	7. Chapter 7

this is unbeta'd!

* * *

The bell rang before I could do anything violent to the Malory girl. I stood and turned to the mystery gurl still drawing her slightly damp drawing of my blond vanity-filled sister. I put out a hand to help her up and she grabbed a purple bag with large blue owl eyes on it. She seems shocked that i had remained after the bell had rung, but took my hand anyway. I lead us out of the pastel smelling art room and down the hall corridor and to where my locker was. I stopped there and the girl halted; I turned, "I'm sorry, for what Lauren said." She lookedd up at me with those doe-like chocolate orbs of hers and smiled at me, "It''s been worse." she stretched on her tippy toes and whispered into my ear, "Fairfallen, Jasper." she slowly turned and almost as gracelfully as any vampire glided down the linoleum hallway. I smiled at the back of the closely cut head as it disappeared around the corner. There was something different about her smile, it wasn't the one that had disturbed me so much as earlier, no this had been a genuine smile, one filled with love and caring and kindness. I liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

bella POV

I wasn't going to the rest of the classes that day. I might go back to the art room later. Oh! Look at the sun; it's so big today! I held out my arms from my sides and began to run down the linoleum hallway, I am an airplane. As I closed my brown eyes, i felt the stuffy air slide through my short hair. I take a deep breath. I hear footsteps, sneakers squeaking. I stop. Oh. It's Mikey. "Hello, Mikey!" As he reaches me, he grabs my wrist, "Bella," he takes a breath here, "we need to talk."

* * *

hey guys, um dont kill me for not updating, but my mom got colon cancer, and ive been dealing with that. by myself. my dads truck died, and since it was 15 years old there's no replacing it so he had to get a second job to pay off his new car payments, um ive had school, dealing with some drepressin, the death of my cat, and technical difficulties with my computer and since my dad wasn't home he couldn't fix it. BUT I was messing around today and rebooted the program, completely and now it's working again. THe problem was malware, I think. So I'll update more today and I've got some new stories and oneshots I think you guys will really like. Kay, see ya later, greyridinghood67

Oh P.S with everything that's been going on I feel like I need a new start so I will be changing my name later today. Bye


	9. Chapter 9

Bella POV

Mikey said that he needed to talk. Hmm wonder what about; oh look there's the forest where something i don't mention happened! I remember that forest! I havent been in it since that time, I should go back there the memories didn't matter now. they were back. wait, who was I thinking about? Hmm guess it wasnt important otherwise i would remember. but then again, I didn't remember a lot of things. Who's the person with me? the thoughts running through Bella's mind thoughts were strayed like a small childs. but then that's her brain mostly worked. it couldn't work on emotions very long without bad things happening. very bad things. she was still walking with Mikey and now she was starting to wonder where he was taking her. but that thought didnt process long. too much emotion, all at once. they both finally arrive at Bella thought was Mikey's locker. "Oh is this your locker? Is the thing you need to talk to me about in there? are you keeping an animal in there?" "No, Bella, the thing I need to talk to you about is much more serious."

* * *

I wasn't gonna update till tomorrow but your reviews warmed my heart. X'sDarkendGrace, yours made me laugh. love ya'll greyridinghood67


	10. Chapter 10

Jazzy POV

I wasn't going to biology today. One of the perks of having a psychic in the family. They were doing blood tests again. I wandered aimlessly down the tiled halls, not really doing anything. He guessed he could go back to the art classroom, but as he reached the door, he found himself walking past it. He felt drawn down a certain hallway, like his destiny for that day was to procced down that hallway. As he drew near to a set of lockers he saw two figueres. The girl Lauren had called crazy and... Mike Newton? As he drew nearer he could see her pushing against his shoulders, but Mike did not retreat, like he was supposedd to. Like all gentlemen were supposed to when a proper lady asked them to stop, even if that proper lady was thought to be crazy. Well. It seemed like he would have to make a correct gentleman out of one Mike Newton.

All it took was one pull on Mike's shoulder to get him away from the girl, with Jasper's strength that is. As Mike turned around to see who had interrupted him from his... buisness. Uh-Oh. Jasper Whitlock. One of the Cullens. Jasper gave him a smile. "Did you know there are a set of rules on being a gentleman? yes, there are. I happen to conventiently have them memorized and thought, 'hmm, I should share these with one Mike Newton, wouldn't that be fun?!' so here i am!", and with that, Jasper's fist connected to his nose. He sat from the force of the punch, holding his nose, trying to keep the bloodflow down, Jasper's voice came from above him, "rule number one: when the lady tells you something, you listen; got it asshole?" Mike pathetically nodded. Jasper went over to the girl, who still sat on the linoeum, her eyes glazed over. "Hey, you okay?" the girl finally looked up at him, with those now clear chocolate brown eyes, "Oh, ya, m'fine. she pulled herself up and stood on her tiptoes like she had last time and Jasper waited for the two strange words; but that was not what he received, he received a quote, "'The taste of Death is upon my lips. I feel something that is not of this earth.' The dying words of Mozart, Jasper." She leaned away picked up her bag and walked away from him.

* * *

two chapter in the last hour whoot whoot! review anyone? love ya'll greyridinghood67


	11. Chapter 11

Jazzy POV

I did not understand the meaning of telling me the words of Mozart, but I knew that they must have a meaning to her if she wolud take the time to tell them to me. True, they were deep thoughts, but for that sitution, were they appropriate? I knew there weas only one way I could get the answers. I'd have to ask her about them myself.

The next I meant to meet up with the strange girl who i had become... something to in the last days. The red truck we had all known so well in the previous year pulled into the school parking lot. and to Jasper's surprise the girl that he knew so much and yet at the same time knew so little about. The crazy girl. The crazy girl drove Bella's truck. There was only one truck liike that in the Forks area. Bella. Bella is the crazy girl.

I walked up to her with this realization. "You- you're b-bel-bella aren't you? Bella Swan." Her eyes were full, in remorse, and sorrow, darkened by whatever those words brought to her attention. She hid her feelings well, simply replying in a sing-song voice, "This is not the place nor time for this conversation. And you know that, Jasper." she was fishing around in her purple owl bag. "You spent all this time knowing my name and now I'm just guessing at yours?" She simply gave him a look. But Jasper immediatly felt bad. It was one of _those_ looks. "I'll figure this out Jasper. But I can't right now. I am in the words of everyone I've ever know, unstable." she finally pulled whatever she wanted from her bag and handed a wrapped object to him. "Give this to Rosalie for me? There is no beauty to marvel a rose. Tell her that too." and with that she gave him a small smile and hopped into her truck, pulling away. Jasper knew that he would not go to classes today. And he knew it was time for a family meeting.

* * *

sorry to leave you so short, but my dad wants me to watch the Avengers movie for his birthday and so I'll see you in like three hours! :P


	12. Chapter 12

(having a bella POV for like two sentences)

Bella POV

I wasn't thinking. I wasn't stable. Was it a good idea to be here? To interact. To try and deal with... everything. It was not a good idea to be involved. I was _not_ stable.

Jazzy POV

I had Carlisle call everyone to a family meeting. I explained about the kiss, the art room, leaving out the picture of Rose; I had a feeling that was something Bella did not want to be shared, Lauren, the name calling, the whipsers, the rumours, the truck, and the instabability of Bella's mind. They were all concerned, except for one. Edward. The one who should be the most concerned. Yet his face was passive, uncaring. We all felt many different emotions in theis time. Hate, pity, sympathy, confusion, suspicion, _indifference. _

After, Jasper pulled Rosalie aside, "Today I put all the pieces together, and all she wanted to do was not talk about it she gave me this and told me to tell you, 'There is no beauty to marvel a rose.' and she told me to give this to you," Jasper handed her the wrapped object Bella had given him today. Rose took the package gently and painstakenly opened it. Inside was the drawing of Rosalie, now painted, tear track still running down here face.

* * *

I snuck away to the bathroom to write this for all of you! please review! luv you guys!


	13. Chapter 13

Rosalie POV

It was the splitting image of herself, with an emotion no one besides her family had ever seen. Sadness, grief. Rosalie was a granite beauty. Hard, with ice carved features. There had been very far accounts of emotion from Rosalie except for coldness and spite. And for this girl to capture her face perfectly, she would have had to see her at her lowest point. And only one person besides their family had ever seen her, her angst.

Rosalie did not know how to approach the girl the next day, so she puffed up her shoulders and held her head high and simply walked up to girl. "Did you draw this?" she asked, blunt, straight to the point. The girl, who was shorter than her looked up to meet her eyes. "huh? Oh, yeah...Um..." she looked around her and then walked off. "Hey!" Rosalie called after her. Jasper was suddenly beside her. "She won't respond. She's stuck somewhere else. She does this every now and then. Gets stuck in some distant world; moving to their time, and patterns and not ours." Rosalie looked over at him, wide eyed that he could interperate this situation so easily. "You've spent alot of time with her, Jasper. To be able to discern that so well." She turned back to watching the girl walk around, still confused, still disoriented. A question bubbled up to the surface of her mind, "How do you handle an unstable person, Jasper?" His answer was simple one that had been used for hundreds of years, "I don't know."


End file.
